Akaoto Honoka
Basics: Kanji Name: 红音火花 Romanji Name: Akaoto Honoka English Name: Honoka Akaoto Current Age: 15 Date of Birth: July 10th Star Sign: Cancer Birthplace: Tokyo Hair Color: Crimson red Eye Color: Red (but hazel in her eternal form) Blood Type: A* Voice Actor: Aya Hirano Family Members: Her mother is named Riko. Quote: "I am burning up with justice!"/"Watashi wa seigi ni moete imasu! " Appearance: As Honoka, she has crimson red long hair and red eyes. She often wears her nightie dress. As Cure Phoenix, she turned her hair into light red long hair, and has a flower on the right side on her hair. Personality: She is very passionate, kind but sometimes lazy. When she was a young girl, she always wanted to become a Pretty Cure, but also was scared at first because of the reason that she often thinks herself as a boy but refused it when she went to Precure Academy for the first time. Etymology: Akaoto: Aka (红) means red while Oto (音) means sound. This overall means red-sound. Honoka: Hono (火) means fire while Ka (花) means flower. This overall means fire-flower. Cure Form: "Out of the ashes, seeking rather than vengeance! Cure Phoenix! You put me down, but I’m gonna fly with my symbol!" "Hai no uchi, fukushūde wa naku motomete! Kyua Fenikkusu! Anata wa watashi o shita ni okuga, watashi no kigō de tsumori furaida!" Her alter ego is Cure Phoenix, and she has the power of fire and dreams. Her theme color is red and her jewel is ruby. Her attack is Phoenix Rising, when she uses her ring to hand out fire, which burns some part of the villain. Her pose is that she has her hands straight next to her. Eternal Cure Form: "The bird with a storm of fire! Cure Firestorm Phoenix!" "Tori to arashi no hi! Kyua Faiyāsutōmu Fenikkusu!" "鳥と嵐の火! キュアファイヤーストームフェニックス!" Her eternal form is Cure Firestorm Phoenix, and she has the power of fire, storms, dreams and colors. Her theme colors are red and gold, and the weapon she uses is the Rose Baton, which is made of her ring. Her attack is Unstoppable 5-Colored Phoenix Rising Storm, when she transforms her ring to the Rose Baton and touches the buttons (to get each color) and lifts it up to affect glitter over the villain. Her pose is that she puts one hand sideways and one hand on her hip. Story: Honoka was first introduced as a new student of Precure Academy, when she saw Kiyoko training new Cures. Honoka wanted to join, but she doesn't know how her fellow students react, because people tease her before because she looks like a boy. But Kiyoko kindly welcomed her and showed her how to contain fire. Honoka now realized that she wanted to have Kiyoko as her sensei and join her squad. At the final battle in Copehgan, Denmark, Honoka paused everyone to tell Kowaii that music is 'unstoppable' when it's happy and Kiyoko lets her in the group after Honoka transforms and attacks for the first time. While she transformed, Austria won Eurovision at the same place, with the song Rise Like A Phoenix by Conchita Wurst. Before Eiyu transformed, she became Cure Firestorm Phoenix, a eternal form of herself. Relationships: Sachiko Kitaoji: Sachiko treats her like a little sister. Umeko Kukangawa: Umeko is friendly to her. Shinotsuki Mika: Close to Honoka. Teammates with her in Primary 3. Aoinamida Kiyoko: She is teammates with her in Primary 3. She is close with her and is senpai to her. Jikanko Eiyu: Eiyu calls her "Sensei". Trivia: -She is the first Pretty Cure that has her eye color not changing color, until her eternal form -She is also the first non-lead Cure who transforms into eternal form. Category:Red Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan